Let Me Transfer All of it to You
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara Jolly, mereka kembali tertukar jiwa dan raga. / Biar aku transfer semua yang mengapresiasi popularitasmu. Tapi ciuman barusan, itu transfer dariku khusus untukmu. / Warn: first fic in this fandom, shounen-ai, OOC, etc. Mind to RnR again?


**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

**.**

**Halo. Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Mohon kerjasama dan bantuannya, ya. *ojigi* **

**And I will survive~**

**Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia belongs to HuneX****. **_**I don't own it, and didn't take any commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate Reality, shounen-ai/boyxboy/malexmale, OOC, OOT, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih pada makhluk termodus dan termisterius sedunia, Jolly.

Sekali lagi, mereka datang ke meja makan. Menemukan sebuah nampan penuh dengan sajian kue muffin yang lezat tampak menggugah selera, disertai pesan tertulis bahwa kue tersebut dibuat oleh Tuan Putri kesayangan mereka semua.

Sekerjap legit semanis madu mencekik kerongkongan, membuat semua kesakitan dan jatuh pingsan. Ketika mereka bangun dan menemukan bahwa mereka dibangunkan oleh diri sendiri, koor histeria bergema merdu.

"JOLLY SIALAAAAN!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Let Me Transfer All of it to You**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Jiwa Liberta dalam raga Nova.

Jiwa Nova dalam raga Liberta.

Sekali lagi, mereka dihadapkan dengan sirkumstansi absurd yang mengerikan. Setidaknya, lebih baik daripada bertukar tubuh dengan Pace—atau yang terburuk, Dante.

Susah sekali mengingat mereka harus menyembunyikan rahasia kecil ini dari semua orang yang mengenal mereka. Dari Papa—Nova dalam tubuh Liberta terpaksa nyengir seperti orang sakit gigi dan gagal meniru senyum rival pirangnya itu, dari Mama—Liberta sukses membuat Mama mengira Nova sedang sakit karena tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah-ceria, dari Felicita—dan ini paling membuat mereka merasa bersalah karena harus menyisihkan tuan putri kesayangan padahal biasanya selalu pergi bertiga kemanapun, dari para maid dan anak buah, dari seluruh anggota Arcana Famiglia.

Terutama Jolly.

Tapi berani bertaruh, biang keladi segala kekacauan ini berpretensi tidak mengerti bahkan menertawakan mereka setengah hati. Sungguh entitas menyebalkan semuka bumi dan tidak tahu diri.

Nova menemui sosok dirinya menatap langsung kepadanya sedang duduk bersandar di atap, melihat dirinya begitu rileks memejamkan mata menikmati radiasi matahari. Sesuatu yang di siang bolong dalam presisi normalnya takkan pernah ia lakukan.

"Yo, _Hiyokkumame_."

_Twitch._

"_Hiyokkumame yobuna!"_ Liberta mengangkat tirai kelopak mata Nova sedikit, mendapati sosok dirinya tengah merenggut sebal.

"Kau ada dalam tubuhku, oi. Jadi, kau yang sekarang kacang-polong?"

"Jangan mentang-mentang kaupakai tubuhku jadi bisa membanggakan tinggi badan, ya!"

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan bahwa otak idiotmu itu akan memengaruhi otakku jika aku berlama-lama di tubuhmu ketimbang soal tinggi badan."

"Enak saja kau. Aku ini berintelijensi tinggi—kalau tidak mana bisa aku masuk divisi _intelligence_, heh?!""

"Itu kesalahan prosedur."

"Berarti itu salahmu sebagai ketua yang memasukkanku ke divisi tersebut, Kacang Polong."

"Sudah kubilang—" _SRING!_ Pedang khas bajak laut ditarik keluar dari sangkarnya, berkilat diterpa sinar mentari, "—jangan panggil aku Kacang Polong, Tolol!"

"Hieee!" _TANG!_ Liberta menarik _katana_ kebanggaan si pemuda yang sering dihinanya serupa kacang polong untuk menangkis serangannya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka bersilat pedang, mengadu ilmu siapa yang jauh lebih baik karena kedua pedang sama-sama terasah tajam. Setelah beberapa saat berseteru dan berdebat kekanak-kanakan, mereka lelah sendiri dan jatuh terkapar di atap. Menikmati sepoi angin yang membelai mereka dan sinar hangat matahari.

"Liberta."

"Hm?"

"Anak-anak yang waktu itu datang lagi. Mereka minta diceritakan tentang kisah Si Ksatria Pemberani." Ada nada jijik tersisip dari suara raga Liberta yang diinisiasi Nova.

"Ooh~ kau tidak mengecewakan harapan mereka, 'kan?" tanya Liberta yang berada dalam tubuh Nova, jenaka.

Sepasang bola mata hijau berputar bosan. "Yeah. Ceritanya kumodifikasi dan untungnya mereka menyukainya."

"Modifikasi macam apa?" curiga Liberta dalam tubuh Nova. Dia menuding pucuk hidung tannya. "Kau tidak membuat ceritanya jadi horror atau semacamnya, bukan?"

Liberta rasanya gatal ingin menghapus seringai penuh arogansi yang terpampang di wajahnya sendiri. "Kau akan tahu setelah kita kembali normal." Nova memiringkan kepala untuk menatap dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal ceroboh dalam tubuhku, 'kan?"

"Ceroboh versimu dan versiku itu berbeda, Nova-_sama_," sinis Liberta. Kemudian teringat sesuatu dan ekspresinya seketika suram. "Hoi, apa selama kau kerja patroli apa kau ternyata juga—" Dia menenggak saliva lalu membuang pandang ke langit biru.

"Apa?" Nova memiringkan tubuh Liberta yang dikuasainya. "Jangan bicara setengah-setengah, Liberta."

Liberta menghirup napas dalam. "—apa kau selalu sepopuler ini?"

Nova mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata Liberta. Mencoba menginterpretasikan popularitas yang ditanyakan Liberta dalam perspektifnya sendiri. "Bila yang kau maksud karena aku tegas menegakkan hukum dan menjaga pulau, kurasa ya, aku populer."

"Narsisnya," cibir Liberta—membuat ekspresi di wajah Nova kian _out of character_. Dia mendengus sebal. "Sayangnya bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Jadi apa?"

"Perempuan." Liberta menghela napas dramatis. Diliriknya sosok dirinya sendiri dengan mata Nova. "Apa kau selalu jadi ksatria berkuda putih bagi mereka atau kau memang ingin populer di kalangan wanita?"

Nova menaikkan sebelah alis pirang milik Liberta. "Aku belum mengerti maksudmu. Jelaskan!"

"Tadi aku menggantikanmu patroli di kota bersama anak buahmu. Beberapa kali aku bertemu oknum yang mereka selalu lari ketakutan karena menyadari bahwa aku adalah Nova si Tuan Samurai." Liberta memulai kisahnya. "Entah kebetulan atau apa, setiap perempuan yang kutolong—mulai dari anak kecil, gadis-gadis cantik, bahkan ibu-ibu bangsawan dan nenek tua, pasti selalu memelukku—kau tepatnya—bahkan menciumku."

Sedepa jeda.

"Jangan-jangan kau selalu minta timbal-balik ciuman—"

"—hush!" Nova menepis prasangka Liberta. "Aku berdedikasi dalam pekerjaanku tanpa pamrih." Dia melirik sosoknya sendiri, agak geli. "Itu adalah cara mereka mengapresiasi tugasku. Biasanya aku menolak ketika mereka mendekat."

"Tapi mereka langsung menyosor menciumku—menciummu tepatnya. Seluruh wajahmu habis kena cium hari ini—"

"—hukuman berikutnya aku pasti akan pilih Il Matto lagi, Liberta!" Nova menjatuhkan vonisnya garang.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara. Seenaknya saja kau menghukumku lag!" Liberta mengibas-ibaskan tangan Nova untuk menyela rivalnya itu. "Aku mana mengerti. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menghadiahiku dengan ciuman atas hasil kerja kerasku—perempuan terutama. Lagipula, mereka menciumku karena mereka pikir aku adalah kau."

"Salahmu kenapa kau tidak menghindar atau menolak," tandas Nova—memulas ekspresi angkuh menjustifikasi yang seharusnya mustahil tertera di wajah Liberta. "Kau merusak _image_-ku dan kau harus bertanggung-jawab, Liberta."

Liberta menggeram dengan suara Nova yang jadi terdengar amat absurd. Ditariknya tangannya sendiri kemudian menindih tubuhnya sendiri dengan tubuh si pemuda pemimpin Arcana Famiglia. Menatap tajam mata seidentikal klorofil dengan mata sebiru laut, menembuskan jiwa terpancang pada raga.

Nova mungkin tidak mengerti kecamuk perasaan yang mendera hati Liberta, mengetahui pemuda itu begitu disayangi masyarakat. Ini bukan bentuk kecemburuan sosial, tapi sebenarnya lebih menjurus pada kecemburuan personal. Merekognisi bahwa banyak orang berkesempatan mendekati si remaja lelaki penjunjung tinggi aristokrasi, menghormatinya, menyayanginya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya—

"Lepaskan aku, Liberta!"

—sementara seorang Liberta selalu ada dalam peringkat pertama dari daftar pemupus senyum tulus Nova.

"Biar aku transfer semua itu padamu—pertanggung-jawabanku, jadi ketika bertemu dengan mereka lagi kau tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan, Nova."

"Kau mau apa—hmpfh!"

Ini ironi. Kontradiktif dari perkataannya hendak mentransfer semua yang diberikan masyarakat kepada Nova, namun direalisasikan dengan intensi afeksi pribadi Liberta yang paling rahasia—yang sejujurnya letih kontinu dipendam karena merasa tersia-sia.

Cahaya terang-benderang menyelimuti mereka tatkala persona Liberta mencium dirinya sendiri. Rasanya asing. Amat aneh. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja jiwa-raga mereka kembali pada haribaan masing-masing. Nova hendak menarik lepas dirinya yang sebelumnya Liberta kendalikan untuk mencium dirinya sendiri, namun kalah cepat dari Liberta yang membalik posisi mereka. Mereka bergulat sengit namun Liberta berhasil mengungguli Nova karena posisinya berada di atas dan memasung kedua lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu di atas kepala, menyisipkan sebelah kakinya di antara kedua kaki Nova.

"Oi, Liberta—! Kita kembali seperti semula—"

"—ssh. Diamlah, Nova. Bagus kalau kita kembali tanpa perlu dimanipulasi Jolly dulu, 'kan?"

Untaian kalung kerang dan anting keemasan Liberta berdering disapa angin yang berdenting. Liberta mendaratkan kecupan pertama di ubun-ubun yang bersurai sebiru laut. Laut. Laut yang selalu dicintai Liberta sejak kecil. Wangi khas tercium manakala hidungnya menelisik helaian biru pekat Nova, teradiksi. Bibirnya berpindah mengecup halus kening yang diseraki poni biru. Menyeret bibir ke pelipis yang dialiri peluh tipis. Sebelah kelopak mata Nova refleks terpejam ketika Liberta mencium matanya halus. Kemudian menanam kecupan kecil di pucung hiduknya. Lantas berlabuh bibirnya di pipi kenyal yang terbit semu panas di bagian tersebut—membuat Liberta gemas menanamkan kecupan di sisi pipi yang satu lagi.

"A-a-apa—"

"Well," Liberta nyengir inosen, "aku transfer semua apresiasi masyarakat padamu." Mendadak ekspresinya meredup. "Kau pasti senang."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sangkal Nova defensif. Sulit baginya untuk konstan tak memutuskan tautan pandang mereka sementara jantungnya berdentum anomali membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Masih ada satu lagi."

"Eh?"

Liberta mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Menyentuhkan pucuk-pucung hidung mereka, menyebabkan sepasang remaja lelaki berusia tanggung itu membagi napas dihembus gairah yang kian memanas. Matanya menghunjamkan pandang lurus menyelami paling jiwa manik samudera. Nova akan membanting atensi ke samping, tapi satu tangan Liberta yang terbebas menahan dagunya.

Nova membelalakkan mata tidak percaya ketika Liberta menciumnya. Bibir ke bibir. Ternganga karena kaget bukan kepalang, Liberta memanfaatkan peluang tersebut untuk menelisik rongga basah hangat Nova dengan menyinggung indera pengecapnya. Nova menggeliat sekuat tenaga, Liberta memeluknya terlalu lekat. Tatkala lidah mereka bersinggungan, sensasi geli dan panas dan basah membuat pandangan keduanya berkunang.

"Liber—hmmpfh!"

Erangan teredam saat lidah yang entah mendapat keahlian darimana mengintrusi seisi celah di antara dua bibir yang memerah. Dominansi berlangsung sengit sehingga hampir tak bisa memastikan kini siapa menghisap bibir siapa, siapa menyinggung lidah siapa, siapa meraup saliva siapa.

Nova bisa melihat cengiran kemenangan di mata seteduh rimbun hutan tatkala mengetahui ciumannya dibalas setimpal. Dipukulnya dada bidang terbalut kemeja putih berantakan dan lambaian dasi merah. Liberta terlalu serakah merenggut pasokan napasnya.

Kedua remaja lelaki itu terengah-engah. Paras pemuda yang lebih kecil memanas, mata dipercik spektrum samudera seperti yang selalu dicintai Liberta itu mengombak riak emosi. Sungguh ironi. Gemas dengan pipi yang menggembung, Liberta melabuhkan ciuman di sana. Atensi berintensi afeksinya menggerus arogansi menjelma semu di wajah Nova tatkala hidung mereka bersentuhan lagi, saling menyambitkan napas hangat.

"Ngh—yang tadi itu bukan dari penduduk, 'kan?" Nova bertanya di sela rintihan tatkala tangan Liberta membelai halus tengkuk berhiaskan lambang _Arcana_ Shinigami-nya.

"Kalau kubilang dari _Oujo_, kau percaya?"

"HAH? FELI— … LIBERTA!"

"Hush. Tentu saja tidak. Keburu mati aku sebelum semua itu terjadi—apalagi Luca yang sangat posesif padanya. Kau ini, makanya jangan terlalu serius begitu—ha—akh!"

Nova menggigit pucuk hidung Liberta yang mengerang karena perlakuannya, mengeratkan pelukan mereka demi melayangkan tinjunya di punggung tegap berbalut jas hitam. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Idiot."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sakit, tahu—!" Liberta menggerung sebal.

Nova tak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya untuk memberikan kompensasi berupa kecupan ringan di bibir pengguna _Arcana_ berkekuatan _Kotoba_ itu. Baru disepaknya tubuh yang menindihnya, menyembunyikan tulang pipi digumuli hemoglobin dengan menyeka baluran saliva mereka di bibir yang masih terasa panas.

Liberta masih terhenyak karena menerima ciuman tadi. "Nova…" Terbit kecemasan di hatinya akibat tindak impulsif mengagresi ketua _Arcana Famiglia _itu.

"Kerja lagi, sana!" Nada memerintah yang agak terbata itu sedikit mendegradasi kewibawaannya. Berdeham, Nova bertanya dengan pandangan menerawang gelung biru ombak di kejauhan berniat memastikan lagi, "—yang tadi itu, dari siapa?"

_Ciuman barusan. _

Liberta bangkit memungut pedangnya. Lantas meraih _katana_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada rivalnya tersebut. Tenang dengan roman wajah serius, ia menjawab.

"Dariku."

Jantungnya berdentum anomali lagi. Nova menggumamkan terima kasih untuk _katana_ kesayangannya yang diulurkan Liberta padanya. Dari bawah atap bangunan tersebut, anak-anak buahnya berkeliaran liar memanggilnya. Ia berekshalasi lamat-lamat.

Sepasang manik imitasi safir itu mengerling Liberta. Tak tahu-menahu ketenangannya itu memicu kegugupan dalam diri pemuda bersurai matahari.

"Aku sudah menerimanya." Ini pertama kalinya Liberta menemukan senyum samar di bibir itu, seakan menginvitasi dirinya untuk melumat habis bibir tersebut lagi dan lagi. "Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya. _Jaa naa_, Liberta."

Usai melisankan bisikan hati terjujurnya—karena ia mempunyai tendensi bahkan potensi karakter _tsundere_, Nova melompat turun dari gedung menyongsong bawahannya untuk berpatroli lagi di kota.

Liberta terhenyak sesaat. Sebelum suara Nova yang menyapa anak buahnya merasuki indera pendengarannya, tergesa melangkah lincah dari atap ke tanah. Ditepisnya debu dari baju, seraya berseru, "Oi, Kacang Polong. Aku akan menagih balasanmu karena kebaikanku barusan~"

"Jangan panggil aku Kacang Polong, Bodoh!" Secepat kilat Nova meraih pisau yang diketemukan oleh seorang anak buahnya, melayangkannya pada pemuda kurang ajar yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Liberta memekik menghindari lemparannya dengan senyuman di mata hijau teduhnya. Lari sebelum Nova menghunuskan _katana_ ke jantungnya yang berdentum memalu-malu hati. Nova bisa mendengar renyah tawa Liberta yang melenggang menyusuri jalan berlawanan darinya. Dalam hati bersumpah ia akan menghukum Il Matto di sesi vonis berikutnya.

Namun setidaknya kini mereka sama-sama saling tahu isi hati masing-masing, karena telah menransferkan rahasia afeksi mereka dengan tautan fisik yang menelisik hati.

**.**

_**The End**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Sumpah, ya … liatin Liberta sama Nova itu mukyaaa bikin inner fujoshi ini bahagia banget. *pelukin LiberNo* maafkan saya bila keduanya keterlaluan OOC dan ini fluffy absurd sekali. Orz**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
